Niseloth
The Niseloth is a powerful Leviathan first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in High Rank, Gou Rank, and G Rank Quests. Physiology Niseloth possesses a lot of anatomical features recognized in a variety of marine reptiles. It has the body, flippers, and long neck of an Elasmosaurus, the large jaws of a Pliosaurus, the long, finned tail of a Mosasaurus, and the dorsal fin of an Ophthalmosaurus; however, due to its large head, its neck is a bit thicker. It is grey in color, with a white underside and green eyes. Habitats It likes to hunt prey in huge, watery environments, so it can be found in areas like the Deserted Island and Tide Island. Attacks Terrestrial Bite: Niseloth will bite at a hunter to its side. This attack is powerful, and when the Leviathan is enraged, it inflicts Weight. Tail Whip: Niseloth will turn and swipe at a hunter with its tail. This attack does moderate damage. Neck Swing: Niseloth will swing its neck at a hunter to its side. This attack is somewhat powerful. Roar: Niseloth will pull its head into the air and let out an ear-splitting roar. Water Beam: Niseloth will raise its head before lowering it and shooting a beam of water at a hunter. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Sweeping Water Beam: Niseloth will do its Water Beam attack while waving its head from left to right. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Aquatic Flipping Bite: Niseloth will open its jaws, flip forwards, and slam them shut in an attempt to bite a hunter. This attack is powerful, and when the Leviathan is enraged, it inflicts Weight. Current Tail Whip: Niseloth will spin around and swipe at a hunter with its tail. This attack does moderate damage, and if the tail misses a hunter in front of it, it will knock him/her back with the current. Spinning Neck Swing: Niseloth will spin and swing its neck at a hunter to its side; during its spin attack, its tail will also lash out at hunters. This attack does moderate damage. Underwater Roar: Niseloth will pull its head into the air and let out an ear-splitting roar. Underwater Water Beam: Niseloth will pull itself back before shooting a beam of water at a hunter. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Underwater Charge: Niseloth will turn in a loop before charging at a hunter. This attack deals damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Vacuum Jaws: If a hunter is close to Niseloth's jaws, it will quickly open and close its mouth, creating a vortex that sucks the hunter into its gaping maws. This attack is powerful, and when the Leviathan is enraged, it inflicts Weight. Hit and Run: Niseloth will swim around in two looping circles while pulling in and biting at all hunters in the area. This attack is powerful, and when the Leviathan is enraged, it inflicts Weight. Torrent Loop: Niseloth will swim around in a loop 5 times, each time quicker than the last. By the last loop, it will swim out and create a small torrent, sucking in nearby hunters and allowing it to ram into them. This attack is powerful. Land Pluck: If Niseloth is close to a hunter on land, it will raise its neck, pick the hunter off the land, dunk him/her in the water, shake him/her around, and throw him/her aside. This attack is powerful, and when the Leviathan is enraged, it inflicts Weight. Land Swipe (G Rank Only): If Niseloth is close to a hunter on land, it will swipe its head at him/her in order to get him/her back into the water. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Stun. Turning Flipping Bite (G Rank Only):' If there is a hunter behind Niseloth, it will do a forward flip before suddenly turning around and biting him/her. This attack is powerful, and when the Leviathan is enraged, it inflicts Weight. Body Slam: Niseloth will roar, swim up to a spot near the surface, and then smash down on the seafloor, causing a tiny earthquake and dealing a lot of damage to hunters who are touching it. Underwater Sweeping Water Beam: Niseloth will do its Underwater Water Beam attack while waving its head from left to right. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Seabed Jaw: Niseloth will roar, swim in a circle, scrape its lower jaw against the seafloor, and release it, making it bite harder than it usually does. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Seabed Tail: Niseloth will roar before scraping its tail against the seafloor as it swims forward; after it advances a few meters, it will release its tail, resulting in a powerful tail swipe attack. Upwards Bite: Niseloth will swim in an upwards arc before biting at a hunter. If the attack succeeds, it will result in a pin attack where its clamps on the hunter's legs with its massive jaws and holds onto him/her. If the pin attack is successful, then it will do a death roll, causing an OHKO. Surface Breach: Niseloth will roar before swimming down to the seafloor and swimming around for a few seconds. Once it does, it will use its fins to propel itself upwards at full speed, leaping out of the water and biting any hunters in the way. If the attack hits a hunter, he/she will end up in the Leviathan's jaws until it falls back in the water, right before getting shaken like a ragdoll, getting thrown aside, and losing a chunk of his/her health. Intro Quest: Tree Fiddy Location: Deserted Island Area 9 Synopsis: In the ocean, two Scoistos investigate an Epioth carcass floating near the seafloor. The Mollusks grab the dead Herbivore with their tentacles, and try to see how it died before consuming it; however, a large Leviathan swims by, and they immediately let go and spread their tentacles. The Leviathan then rushes at one of the Scoistos, slams its jaws onto it, and eats it; later, the second Scoistos latches on the Leviathan, but it simply picks the Mollusk off of it, swims around it 5 times, and creates a large vortex, sucking the Mollusk in; after that, the giant rams into it and kills it. It then pulls its head into the air and lets out an ear-splitting roar. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: +15 *Thunder: -5 *Ice: -10 *Dragon: 0 *Earth: 0 *Wind: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: +15 *Thunder: -5 *Ice: -10 *Dragon: 0 *Earth: 0 *Wind: 0 Trivia *Unlike other Leviathans, Niseloth spends most of its time in the water. **Due to its adaptations for a lifestyle like this, it is extremely cumbersome on land. *When low on stamina, Niseloth will get sucked in to its Torrent Loop attack. **It will also ledge itself when trying to do a Seabed Jaw or Seabed Tail attack. *When low on stamina, Niseloth will eat Epioth, Molids, Sharqs, Scoistos, and Naskelin. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Stun Monster